fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LSPC01/Transcript
This is the transcript for the first episode of Lovely Star Pretty Cure. Transcript Play 'sits on a chair' puts Julie's favorite pancakes on a plate and gives it to her. passed and Julie ate her delicious pancakes until Rose saw the time points to the clock and Julie was very frightened to see the time. Julie gets up and picks up her backpack and runs away from home but before she says goodbye to her parents. Julie ran, she stops when saw a shooting star falling from the sky. At first she was surprised but then only shrugged and ran again -At the school- takes her seat, while the teacher was teaching, Julie thought about the shooting star she had seen earlier, and did not pay attention in class. The signal rang, and it was already lunchtime, as Julie climbed up to the rooftop, Julieta was heading toward her. both take a seat and talk while have their launch Thought signal rang again. grabs the Julieta's arm and take her to the class -At Luxure- was lying on her divan as usual and feel a terrible feeling of love appears open her eyes and hit Zaphine, was so strong that it made Zaphine fall to the ground. Ambre and Ariane, who were looking out of a half-open door, quickly hid from Itami teleport to Earth (I don't own this image, credits for the author) -After the School, at Yumigahama streets- Thought her levitation ability see Lydia talking to Adrian see Lydia's Crystal cracking Julieta was walking, she see a lot of peoples running Amoureux appears on her front making Julie trying to run away. While she run, she look at the sky and the same shooting star which she have seen early appears again, she was surprised again and accidentally stumbled over something, a rabbit-like fairy was lying on the floor. the monster would attack them, in an attempt to try to protect Milky, Julie held Milky tightly in her arms. Suddenly a pink bubble that somehow Julie created protected them. inside Julie's backpack begins to glow, she opens it and goes to see what it was. The bright thing was her cell phone that had undergone certain changes bubble was about to burst. transforms into Cure Romance for the first time the Amoureux will step on her, Cure Romance held her foot and run away from him Amoureux punch and kick the Cure Romance, and she don't do anything Romance uses her weapon to trap the Amoureux in her whip, she did so by jumping on him and tying him more and more. It was not an easy task because she came face-to-face with Zaphine and took a punch most of the time. to Luxure on her knees and returns to be Aikawa Julie Julie -After, towards Julie's house- Thought Julieta the end of the episode the sky is shown the afternoon and then a shooting star shines Plays Category:SmokyQuartz97 Category:User:CureLove12 Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! Category:Transcripts Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! transcripts